Birth of Maelstrom: Re-Born
by Bonesboy15
Summary: What is his purpose? Why was he created? What are these memories? These are the three questions the newly made Pokéman asks himself almost every day. Join him on a journey to learn more about his origins, and of the world around him. The World of Pokégirls. RATED M for Sexual Content, Graphic Violence, and Adult Language. Reader Discretion is advised.


**AN: Yeah...It's back and dirtier than ever. How dirty you ask? I respond only in the words of Brock from Pokémon the Abridged Series: "Mmm...BREEEEEEDING..."**

**Birth of Maelstrom**

* * *

It was dark.

That's all he was aware of.

The dark was cold, and felt..._different_. Or was it familiar?

Voices, mumbling voices were near. What were they saying?

The flashes of faces went by his eyes as he shut his eyes to think. A boy with red hair and dark circles around his eyes was impaled on some sort of tail. A pink haired girl along with a black haired boy with a duck's ass for hair being thrown over a cliff by some sort of giant hand.

Did he know them?

Who was he for that matter?

He opened his eyes to see blurry figures around him. He knew what they were, just not the name of the species...it was something like Hugh Mans...maybe it was something else. No, no he was right, it just wasn't Hugh Man, it was _Human_. He could tell even from watching one of the blurry figures approaching him from the outside of this...holding device of some sort that they were human. It seemed rational to think that, despite the fact he was unaware as to why it was rational.

"He's awake. It worked! It actually worked!" a distorted voice said from the outside. He blinked in confusion. What had worked?

"Open the tank," another voice said, this coming from far left out of his sight, "I want to meet my son."

Son? What is a son?

Information poured into his mind as he thought that question.

* * *

NOUN

1. A male child: a male child in relation to his parents

2. The male in family: a male descendant

3. A male connected with something: a man or boy referred to in terms of his connection with a place, a time in history, or a sphere of interest

4. Animal's young: a male offspring of an animal

5. A term of address: an affectionate, or sometimes condescending, way of addressing a boy or man (informal)

* * *

So he was this 'son' thing, then? He looked at his hands. They were a tanned color, seeming normal to him, but then when he examined the back of them, his eyes widened as an alarm went off in the back of his mind. Yellow fur attached to his arm floated in whatever substance he was in as though there was no air. He looked up quickly when a hissing came to his ears. The top of his tank was being opened.

"Careful! I want no harm to come to him!" a voice barked. He deduced it to be the voice of the one that claimed his parentage over him. A type of mask was removed from his face and tubes were forcibly removed from his back, making him cry out in pain.

"I said careful you fool!" the voice said. It sounded elderly and concerned for his safety. Yet it had another hint to it. One he could not deduce.

A hand, similar to his own without the golden fur that decorated both of his arms up to his shoulder (from what he could tell), appeared before him as he continued to cough from the strange taste in the air. It latched under his right arm as did another on the left.

"Lazy ass," a female said from the right as they hoisted him onto his feet. He turned to see a strange looking human female. She had brown fur and two ears coming from the top of her head. Marking this as a unique feature, he scanned her for any more anomalies. He noted she had the normal appendages that female human would have on her chest, a voice in the back of his head said the word 'breasts', and he estimated them to roughly be three-fourths the size of his fist.

"Yo dipshit, I'm up here," the female said to him, earning his attention. He examined her, searching for something to call her, but she snorted and walked away before he could come up with anything. He saw a tail that was the same color as her fur as well as black claws emerging from her toes where toenails would be. As before, information suddenly poured into his mind.

* * *

**DATA DOG, the Dog ex Machina Pokégirl**

**Type:** Near Human

**Element:** Electric/Psychic

**Frequency: **Rare

**Diet:** omnivore, preference for meat

**Role:** Network Admin, Hacker, Mechanic, Custom Machinist.

**Libido:** Average

**Strong vs:** Electric, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Psychic, Water

**Weak vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Plant, Rock

**Attacks:** Bite, Snarl, Reflect, Shield, Psi-Blast, Teleport, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Zapring

**Enhancements:** Enhanced Memory, High intellect, Network Interface, Enhanced Smell and Hearing (x3), Machine Affinity, Strength x2

**Disadvantages:** Low combat potential, Canine behavior

**Evolves:** None

**Evolves From:** Byte Bitch (Normal)

_When a Byte Bitch has gone through enough life experiences, they evolve into the much calmer Data Dog. When not found employed, many Data Dogs enjoy a place in a Watcher or Tamer's Harem, often being viewed as almost parallel to Cyber-nymphs in their ability to run networks though without the Cyber-nymph's unique ability to upload data just by touching electronic objects. However some Data Dogs that have dabbled in areas other than computers find that they shine in other chosen areas, making them unparalleled machinists or mechanics that are able to build hoverbikes from spare parts. These Data Dogs are almost always found employed at dealerships and R&D departments alongside other tech enthusiasts._

_Their appearance changes little from their previous form, bust increasing slightly and adding on more muscle mass since Data Dogs are no longer as weak as humans, but comparable to other common Pokégirls in strength. Most often this comparison is to the Catgirl, though a Data Dog's strength is mostly in her upper body and not her legs. The Data Dog still prefers to tinker or type however, but this is usually due to her increased skill level and interest in her area of choice than any physical deficiency. Data Dogs lose their bitchiness due to stress, as their newfound ability to view any situation under a cheerful pragmatic view comes to light. Most of the breed has been found to try and make the best out of any situation, though some Data Dogs use their practicality for personal gain more than anything else. Overall, Data Dogs have the canine loyalty that is found in most canine types. Many enjoy games of intellect, chess, shogi, and other tactical or trivia games are a great way to earn a Data Dog's affection._

_There are a few horrific tales of Data Dogs slowly taking over the Alpha's loyalty and running the Harem of a tamer (and eventually the tamer) by proxy. These tales have been proven, but research has shown that the two recorded instances were from Data Dogs that had actually teamed up with Dominas instead of butting heads with the Pokégirls as they normally do. As such it isn't recommended for any Data Dog to be placed in a Harem with aggressive Pokégirls, since the Data Dog may be calmer now, but they do not tolerate being pushed around. The Domina line and other 'pushy' Pokégirls are bound to get told off in almost all of the cases (with the exception of a few, as noted above) and not even the good natured Celestials are taken as an exception. They can, however get along better with mouse, bunny, and cat Pokégirls (in spite of still being intimidated by the stronger cats). Though in battle, they can use what they refer to as an instinctive advantage and intimidate the 'prey' Pokégirls._

_Data Dogs still have the weakness of their canine instincts taking over, and many are embarrassed that they are no better able to control these urges than when they were Byte Bitches. Still unable to fight their triggers, Data Dogs make a point to telling new owners what sets them off to insure that there are no accidents. Many Tamers can use this to their advantage as well, as the mere threaten to set off a Data Dog's trigger is usually enough to keep them in line. Thanks in part to their bulking up, Data Dogs are now able to fight better than their previous form, however they are still considered weak for an evolved Pokégirl. A Data Dog's favored tactic is to use their shield and teleportation abilities to formulate the best possible counter attack, though this tactic is sometimes changes in order to prevent the Data Dog from becoming predictable. They still shine as a support Pokégirl, able to better defend and attack their front line partner and whittle their opponent down from the sides._

_Threshold cases of Data Dogs are rare, the best evidence of threshold into a Data Dog is ears migrating to the top of the skull and picking up random static electricity. Feral cases of Data Dogs are more common than their pre-evolved from, since they are better able to defend themselves from stronger Pokégirls._

* * *

So she was a Data Dog, a type of Pokégirl...whatever that was. The history of Pokégirls and this world poured into his mind, sending him for a whirl and causing him to stumble on his feet. His knees felt like putty and he was prepared to collapse after the sudden intake of knowledge.

"So the Pokédex implant is working. I can tell from the glazed look in his eye," the elder man's voice said to someone other than him, making him hear a pencil scratching down on something. He looked up to see a man with white hair that was slightly balding along with a large moustache. He had tinted sunglasses on his face, thus he couldn't see his eyes.

"Wha..." he said, his voice feeling as though he hadn't spoken before just then. The man turned and looked at the Data Dog and snapped his fingers.

"Teresa, get me a glass of water," he said. A mutter of 'yes, Master' came from the Data Dog, now known as Teresa. He looked back at the Master, his curiosity most likely showing because the Master then said, "Please ignore her rudeness. She recently evolved and is in need of a Taming."

He barely resisted the urge to shudder at that, the knowledge of how Sukebe made these Pokégirls as he called them Tamed still fresh in his mind. The thought of this old man and that younger looking female 'Taming' sickened him slightly for an unknown reason. Maybe because of the large gap in their age, or because of the appearance of the two.

"You must be wondering who you are, what you're doing here, who I am, right?" the Master asked. Still feeling the heat and discomfort in his throat from speaking before, he nodded in reply. The Master chuckled slightly before smiling at him.

"Allow me to explain," The Master said as he walked toward a window. He followed The Master listening intently, "My name is Doctor Ivan Slovak, and I am a Biochemist: A scientist that studies the chemical reactions inside organisms. I was approached many years ago by a colleague by the name of Minato Storm. He was a good man and had a good life until his pregnant wife Kushina was murdered, killing both her and the baby. He said he had the perfect candidate for a gene-splicing that would finally merge the last of humanity with the Pokégirls, as at the time there was a virus going around, and grant the male humans a chance at life. Unfortunately, Minato developed the virus and died before we got any funding for our research. I continued with Minato's dream by starting a small business in the Potions area for Tamers. When I had enough money, I went to recover the research Minato had left for me in his will. I soon discovered he had saved the embryo of his son in his own freezer. Naturally I had to take drastic actions to check the embryo. It was dead, as I feared, but then a realization came to my mind; I could clone him and work from there!"

"Clone?" he asked Dr. Slovak with a frown as the definition came into his mind. The Doctor nodded and put his hands on his fur covered shoulders.

"You were the seventh clone of Minato's unborn child, the only one to survive! Naturally, I have claimed you as my own," the Doctor said before releasing him, "However, you were dying in your incubator. From the very disease that killed Minato. I had to save you, at any cost. Thus, I concluded to save you by utilizing my specialty in your favor. I recreated the very thing the insane Sukebe did over three centuries ago; a Pokégirl. However, I was not using a human female in my experiments, so I had to modify my design for you. I chose the DNA of a fox as Minato's wife Kushina had claimed them to be the most interesting animals of the time before Sukebe. But that wasn't enough. I had to make it so you could defend yourself, what with this new threat of Team Fate going around. I gave you electric attributes along with psychic as I find both of them to be the most useful, as you can see from Teresa."

Said Data Dog then walked up to them and shoved the glass of water into the yellow furred hand. Without so much as a word, Teresa then left the two of them. He drank from his glass, awkwardly at first before he got it down. When it was done he felt the burning pain in his throat vanish and he looked back at the doctor.

"So...what am I then?" he asked with a slightly hoarse voice. The sound of him talking made every person and Pokégirl nearby stop what they were doing and look in his direction. Even the Doctor was shocked at his sudden take to their language.

"Amazing," a scientist said from the side before scribbling furiously on his notepad. Ivan shook his head and looked back at him with an apologetic smile.

"Please ignore Tracy," the Doctor said, "He is an ambitious disciple of mine."

"O-Okay," he replied before looking back at the doctor, "But what am I? My categorization? My name? Anything..."

The Doctor chuckled and spoke kindly to him, "You, my son, are the first Poké_man_."

"Poké...man?" he repeated with slight confusion. Dr. Slovak smiled and nodded.

"Yes," he replied, "Even now, you rival the Legendary Pokégirl Macavity. She just happens to have more experience than you."

The information on what Pokégirl the Doctor was talking about flowed into his mind, less painfully than before.

* * *

**MACAVITY, the Cleric of Chaos Pokégirl**

**Type:** Animorph (Feline)

**Element:** Dark/Psychic

**Frequency:** Extremely Rare (Unique)

**Diet:** Omnivorous

**Role:** Espionage, Courier, Bandit, Assassin, General Trouble making

**Libido:** High

**Strong vs:** Poison, Psychic

**Weak vs:** Bug

**Attacks:** Teleport, Agility, Backstab, Aura of Cute, Hypnotize, Hypnotic Dance, Telekinesis, Dark Mist, Ashen Wings, Fade, Shadow Dash, Psi-Blade, Dark Blade, Hazy Vision, Memory of the Dark, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Confusion, Disable, Double Team, Lock-On, Aura of Doom, Metronome, Psycho Crusher

**Enhancements:** Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Enhanced All-Around Senses (x7), Night vision, Constant Dark Goggles effect, Retractable claws, Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Agility (x16), Enhanced Endurance (x7), Aura-shifting, Can use Phase and Invis indefinitely

**Evolves:** None

**Evolves From:** None

_No one is quite sure what to make of Macavity. And more and more researchers and government officials from EVERY league are becoming more and more certain that she greatly prefers it that way. She is the most famous of the Legendary Pokégirls, and the most well-known to the general public._

_Macavity got her start during the Revenge War, like all the Pokégirls that came to be known as Sukebe's 'Legendaries.' In truth, she was actually the first of the Second Generation of Legendary girls to make a public appearance, and soon after made herself the most visible. After the deaths of Infernus, Mountaintide, and Storm Gail, Senator Linda McKenzie was making a public speech for reasons that were not in the discovered documents on the day it occurred. Macavity appeared in the center of the crowd, dancing and singing her way up to the stage, disarming Linda's guards (by ripping their arms off). She grabbed Linda, taunted her mercilessly, and teleported away with her. It's believed that Sukebe sent Macavity to bring the woman he viewed as responsible for his problems and punished her accordingly. Historians do not wish to speculate what happened to Linda after Macavity brought her to Sukebe…_

_Macavity is a tall Pokégirl, standing seven feet and six inches in height. Her fur was colored in varying shades and stripes of red and orange, giving her the appearance of being living fire at times. Her hair was kept unkempt, in a wide flowing mane that stretched down to her back. Her tail is longer than her legs, and is very prehensile. Her body is very beautiful, elegant and muscular without overdoing the effect, curving in all the right places, a pair of large, E-cup breasts adorning her chest. Her favored outfit tends to be a black leather halter-top that left little to the imagination and a pair of form-fitting shorts, cut high on the legs to give them maximum freedom of movement._

_As mentioned earlier, Macavity was the most 'visible' of the Second Generation Legendaries during the Revenge War. She would frequently appear in human encampments, teasing and taunting the soldiers there, stealing their weapons and destroying them before they could be used. She seemed to crave the attention, enjoy having all eyes on her. Yet at the same time, more often than not there was also an incursion of other Pokégirls into the encampments, Macavity's actions causing a distraction that would prove fatal for the base. There have also been documented after-the-fact accounts of Macavity sneaking in under total anonymity, nobody knowing she was there until after she had completed her task, be it an assassination or theft or delivery of a message. In each case there was only her trademark laughter to mark her presence._

_Near the end of the Revenge War, Macavity began to associate with Atmuff. The two were decidedly NOT friends, and Atmuff seemed to detest the other Legendary's presence. She hung around anyway, as she apparently liked Atmuff's capacity for causing chaos. Soon after this started, Macavity became the first Legendary Pokégirl to openly oppose Sukebe's actions. Her quoted reason for this decision: "Humans were too interesting to let die out." It's known that she had a hand in the training of the Cheshire breed of Pokégirl, a last remaining bit of sentimentality for her creator, and it's rumored that she actually created the Mistoffeles breed of Pokégirl herself. Since the end of the Revenge War she has kept mostly to herself, appearing periodically during chaotic events. Most of them ones she has caused to liven things up._

_One of the more infamous incidents of events she has caused was the Wreckball Riot of 260 AS. It was a championship match, and the entire city was watching the events unfold in what was regarded by sports fans as the greatest, most intense matchup of all time. Then, in the final seconds of the clock, just as the game winning goal was about to be kicked… the ball vanished, leaving several confused players from both teams lying in the dirt and looking around. Macavity then appeared in the lap of some hapless Tamer, giving him the Wreckball she had just stolen off of the field and shouting 'Present for Master!' at the top of her lungs. She then kissed the hapless young man, cuddling him lovingly. Naturally, however, she disappeared when the rioting started, the fans going insane with rage at having so intense a match interrupted by Macavity's pranks._

_In terms of abilities, Macavity has several unique abilities that reflect her rather bizarre nature. Her attack list consists primarily of defensive and disorienting moves, and she can also phase and turn invisible as if she were a ghost type. In fact for years it was suspected she WAS a ghost type. She also seemingly has the ability to defy the laws of physics and science on a regular basis. Her 'phasing' is different than others as she seems to able to pass through objects without turning intangible. She also appears to have shape-shifting abilities, as she has been known to appear as an object one minute and then as herself another. However, in the few blood samples collected from her during capture attempts and studied, she was shown to have no shape-shifting or illusionary powers of her own. It's assumed that she knows magic of some kind, but with Macavity you just never truly know. She has the ability to radiate Auras of differing ability, usually to help her win over a target or just to confuse people. Her Aura of Darkness is known for being able to evolve certain Pokégirls that are exposed to it. Her most befuddling ability is the fact that she seems to be able to ignore the laws of gravity at her own convenience. She can walk up a wall as if she was walking on solid ground, and at times even walk through the air as if there were solid ground under her feet._

_Macavity is… unpredictable, to put it in the politest possible terms. She despises the predictable and boring, and takes being called such things as a murder-worthy insult. She lives for herself, although she has been known to occasionally help those who earn her affection, or are interesting enough to attract her attention. Granted, Macavity taking an interest in you is usually a bad thing, as chaos is bound to follow you… Her personality is impossible to pin down, as on some occasions she may be as meek and playfully friendly as a Kitten, on others as sensual and sexually aggressive as a Hentaicute, on others as cruel and cold as the worst of killers, there is no one standard. Her moods are as variable as the weather and can shift in an instant._

_Macavity, much to the bafflement of many, has enjoyed a tremendous amount of popularity. Cat-type fanciers adore her, and to some she is the pinnacle of all cat breeds. To others she's a menace, a trouble-making terrifying monstrosity that should be put down and made into a pelt. Blue League officials in particular would like her head on a platter, as she seems very fond of causing trouble there. One thing that people agree on is that viciously playful nature, her penchant for trouble-making, her raw cunning and intelligence, her desire to be in the spotlight and her sheer elusiveness make her a Pokégirl to be reckoned with. The only good qualities of Macavity's that people can agree on is her affection for the human race, something which has led her to openly oppose Limbec Pirate raids during the time of Mephaesta, and the fact that she seems to be able to disrupt Jenova's ability to 'make things go wrong.' Every time Macavity encounters Jenova, Macavity becomes very affectionate towards the destructive Pokégirl, always kidnapping her and dragging her off for Taming sessions that last a great long time. Sometimes Macavity has allowed Camera Girls and their Tamers to follow her and record the sessions, which sell for tremendous amounts of money._

_There is some knowledge about Macavity that can be verified, however, and we have one person to thank for that. In 262 AS, World-travelling tamer Bellerophon Jones, famous for his various misadventures, encountered Macavity while evading a group of Team Scorcher thugs that were chasing them. He and his pet/companion, a Titmouse named Karen, evaded their pursuers by hiding in the rafters of a warehouse until they gave up the chase. However misfortune came upon him when a rotted beam gave way, Karen falling from a great height and landing on Macavity, who had been in the warehouse looking for something to eat. The Legendary was knocked out by the impromptu landing of the Titmouse, Bellerophon capturing her out of lack of knowledge of what to do with her. (Macavity has since become VERY wary of Pokéballs since then.) Bellerophon took her to the Pokécenter and just barely managed to placate the angered legendary, his insolent, straightforward, and smart-aleck manner appealing to the chaotic Pokégirl. The two had a short-lived alliance, recorded in the various highly popular movies based on his life, Bellerophon's harem growing to include a Pegaslut, a Chimera, and a Seraph, among other rare breeds, Karen evolving into a Tigermouse._

_After Bellerophon's retirement and Macavity subsequently going off on her own, he let himself be interviewed by PLC officials, who discovered that Macavity has a great desire to become a mother, and tremendously despises Sukebe for leaving her and her sisters barren. This would explain a great deal about some of Macavity's more bizarre thefts from scientific facilities and magical research facilities. Some have made the suggestion that a possibility of this might allow her to be controlled, but those people are generally disregarded as being very naïve._

_One major development from Macavity's time with Bellerophon Jones is that she now periodically picks a Tamer to focus her attentions on. There's zero commonality between those she has picked, so her criteria for her choices is unknown. The only common link between them is that soon after Macavity enters their lives, they become MUCH more chaotic and interesting._

_Macavity is a dangerous Pokégirl. She cannot be pinned down to a single alignment, and predicting her actions is near impossible to do. She prides herself on her chaotic nature and refers to herself frequently as a cleric of chaos. And considering her history, this may be the most accurate way to describe her…_

_**LEGENDARY QUALITIES:**__ All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls:_

_**Truly Unique:**__ All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Macavity's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below)._

_**Deathlessness:**__ Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths._

_**No Weakness (Level X):**__ All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Macavity has No Weakness (Level 69). If she were to face a Bug-type Pokégirl or anything else that was considered Strong Vs Dark or Psychic, at or below level 69, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirl at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally._

_**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES:**__ Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Macavity's lexicon of special attributes: Physics Disruption; Macavity seems to be able to defy all known logic and scientific laws. She can move through walls without seeming to phase, shape-shift without having any genetic shape-shifting abilities, and even ignore gravity. Auras; In addition to the Aura of Cute and Aura of Doom abilities, Macavity has the ability to radiate several other kinds of Auras that allow her to control the mood of a situation. These Auras include, but are not limited to: Aura of Fright; Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates a feeling of intense, irrational fear in those in the aura's radius. Aura of Darkness; Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates a feeling of numbness, an almost deathlike state, in those in the aura's radius. This has a 70% chance of causing the Blind status effect in weaker Pokégirls and is known to be able to evolve certain cat-type breeds into other Pokégirls. Aura of Madness; Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates an intense feeling of dementia in those in the aura's radius. Aura of Lust; Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates intense feelings of lust in those in the aura's radius. Aura of Backfire; This aura so far is only a rumor, as Macavity is always seen to have a sort of glow about her when she encounters Jenova. Presumably, it causes the abilities of the user caught in the Aura's effect to, as stated, backfire on themselves._

* * *

He shook his head to clear away the slight throbbing headache that came to him before looking back at the Doctor. Dr. Slovak was smiling and made to speak when an alarm started to blare loudly. Pokégirls and humans alike scurried around the room, shouting different things in alarm when an explosion shook the building. Dr. Slovak looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"You have to go!" he said, "They cannot find you! Follow me to the back, hurry!"

"But what about my name?" he asked in return. The Doctor didn't respond, only dragged him towards a bookcase and pulled on a red and white book, causing the bookcase to creak and groan before it moved into the wall and went left. Dr. Slovak went behind him and pushed him through the doorway, causing him to stumble into the corridor that was behind the bookcase. He turned back to face the Doctor as the bookcase closed.

"Wait, Doctor Slovak! Who am I? What is my name?" he shouted out in question as the door shut, keeping him from leaving the room. The doctor smiled back at him warmly, just as he had when he awoke.

"You are Maelstrom."

The bookcase closed completely and a large explosion rocked the area, making Maelstrom fall back onto his ass, making him yelp suddenly. He looked to see he landed on a tail of some sort. It was almost two-thirds the length of his leg and looked fox-like. Deciding to check over his appearance some more, he felt over his body.

He was well toned, even punching himself in his solid chest to test the density of his build. He had to flex his fingers afterwards, estimating he had put too much behind his punch. Maelstrom felt along his body to find he had fur over a good portion of it aside from the underside of his arms, legs and his chest and upper abdominals. Feeling the top of his head, he found two fox-like ears twitching around amongst a golden mass of fur that trailed down the back of his neck. Maelstrom noticed he had a strange appendage between the front of his legs. A second tail? No...it was his...his eyes widened in realization as he realized the appendage was indeed his penis. It was a good length despite the fact he wasn't hard. A solid seven inches while limp...that couldn't have been normal.

Then again, how much of his life been normal to now?

Maelstrom leaned against the wall on one hand when the building shook again. A scream came from the other side of the bookcase and he recognized it to belong to the Data Dog Teresa. Growling in frustration of being stuck behind the bookcase, Maelstrom slammed his fists into the wall. Suddenly he was sent flying into the opposite direction from the bookcase. The walls sped past him in a blur until he found himself surrounded by trees. A large explosion shook the area and he turned his head in its direction to see a large building atop a hill collapse in a cloud of smoke.

He suddenly deduced what happened.

Slamming his hands into the wall, must have caused his Pokégirl, man, whatever genes to activate his psychic abilities. Most likely Teleport. He groaned as the information on how to use his newfound attack melded into his mind. He fell to his knees and held his head with his hands. Maelstrom then found himself succumbing to the darkness once again.

_"Geez Dobe..."_ A boy with a Duck-ass hairstyle said. He gave off the feeling of rivalry.

_"Na-ru-to!"_ A girl with pink hair shouted. She gave off the feeling of compassion.

_"Damn Brat!"_ A woman with a large bust said. She gave off the feeling of family.

_"Uzumaki."_ A red haired boy said in a stoic voice. He gave the feeling of acceptance.

_**"****Welcome back, Naruto."**_ A pair of red eyes opened and a menacing smile appeared. It gave off a feeling he felt was important: that of companionship.

Maelstrom blinked himself awake and stretched, groaning when his back popped several times. He stood to his feet only to be hit by a sudden cloud of dust, knocking him on his back. He looked around to see a generously gifted girl with large breasts, almost bigger than his fists, a D-cup something told him they were called. She was a blue-green skin color with spots of pure forest green covering various spots on her body.

His mind was sent into a reel as the Pokédex implant went to work.

* * *

**BOOBISAUR, the Busty Plant Pokégirl**

**Type:** Near Human

**Element:** Plant/Poison

**Frequency:** Common

**Diet:** sunlight, water, nutrients through soil

**Role:** Farming, Gardening, Soil Regeneration, Libido boosters.

**Libido:** Average

**Strong vs:** Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting

**Weak vs:** Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice

**Attacks:** Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage

**Enhancements:** Solar Rejuvenation, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Strength (x4, Vines Only)

**Evolves:** Ivywhore (normal)

**Evolves From:** None

_The Boobisaur is widely known almost worldwide as the classic Plant-type Pokégirl. This Pokégirl looks less human than other commonly seen "starting" Pokégirls. Her skin and hair colors vary with the seasons and local plant life, usually both a deep green during spring and summer months, red, browns and yellows during fall months, and paler light greens during wintry conditions. In all seasons, her skin is has small darker patches of skin patterning her skin in a Cheetit-like manner. The real oddity of this Pokégirl, however, is the large plant bulb growing on her back. It's usually small, about the size of a wreckball, situated on her lower back. Because of this, a Boobisaur will never sleep or lie on her back, always preferring to lie face-down, and is usually Tamed doggy-style, or with her being on top. Most Tamers don't mind any of this at all though, instead focusing on the most notable feature a Boobisaur has: huge breasts. No Boobisaur has ever been reported with anything less than a generous C cup, and many are larger than that. Despite their size though, they never sag, nor give a Boobisaur problems with back pains._

_Not being particularly strong, Boobisaurs prefer to fight from a distance. Whether it's tossing a parasitic seed at them, flinging razor sharp leaves, or using her vines as whips, Boobisaurs will generally wait until their opponent is down to close, usually finishing them off with Vine Bondage, where they use their vines to immobilize and forcefully pleasure their foe, or Lust Dust to drive them into a sexual frenzy. The two attacks together are a devastating combination._

_A Boobisaur's Lust Dust attack is its signature move. Any female hit by this attack experiences a temporary but drastic surge in her libido, desperately craving intense sex. The lust is so powerful that pretty much anything else is dropped to have a quick tussle with whoever is nearby. Some lucidity does remain, since she can still choose preferred partners over strangers, but most conscious thought is gone when this technique hits home. Curiously, though the dust does affect males, its effects aren't as great. A male hit with Lust Dust does become aroused, but not to the point of forgetting all else like a female does. Researchers are still trying to figure out why. Regardless, this attack remains very popular, both for capturing new Pokégirls and for having an intense bout of Taming._

_Boobisaurs are Plant-types, and as such need almost no special care to be kept alive. As long as they can get plenty of fresh water, bask in the sun for a little while, and can spend some time laying on the ground (real ground, not pavement or the floor), they're healthy. If she is injured, a Boobisaur can slowly heal herself by spending several hours just lying in the sun and not moving. This heals her wounds faster than a normal person could heal themselves, but still much slower than any real form of regeneration. A byproduct of this process is that the soil she is laying on will become very healthy, and is great for growing plants. Many gardeners own a Boobisaur, and will have her lay on their flowerbeds for hours or even days before planting to ensure that the soil is nutrient-rich. Even patches of badland can be made fertile again through this process._

_Another pleasant side-effect of this is that, although when enjoying the sunshine they seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, they are full of energy, and are quite enthusiastic to have sex. Having a Boobisaur release her Lust Dust attack on the rest of her Harem-sisters at this time will usually result in a very exhausting but enjoyable night for a Tamer._

_It is important to note that, although constant exposure to sunshine can leave a Boobisaur seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, the Boobisaurs are full of energy, and almost guaranteed to be horny, as sunlight has a strong effect on a Boobisaur's sexual desires and will amplify them over a period of time._

_Boobisaurs (and their evolutionary forms) all have the ability to connect with the plant life around them, which lets them learn of nearby Pokégirls or humans and to sometimes track 'girls that otherwise would leave no trail. This, unfortunately, makes catching a Boobisaur something of a tricky endeavor, as, unless removed from the flora-rich environments they thrive in, they will rarely be caught unawares._

_Boobisaur is one of the more common types for a Threshold girl to turn into. Feral Boobisaurs tend to run around tossing Lust Dust at random to get someone to screw them quickly._

* * *

Maelstrom shook the dazed feeling from his head when the Boobisaur slowly approached him, unsure if this was a human or Pokégirl. He looked down at his dick to see it was rock hard and fully erect at a foot long. With a groan he realized exactly what hit him, the Lust Dust Boobisaurs were known to use, which explained the dazed headache he had.

The Boobisaur growled as she approached, still unsure about what her Lust Dust had hit. Maelstrom scrambled to get to his feet, which he noticed had four toes rather than a human's five and had claws similar to the ones on his hand, and started to back away from the confused Boobisaur while he had the chance.

The Boobisaur noticed he was trying to leave and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. She growled at him, making Maelstrom laugh nervously from beneath the D-cupped Pokégirl. The Boobisaur grinned in a feral manner before sliding herself onto his throbbing organ, electing a moan from both of them. The Boobisaur then slowly slid back up before plowing him into her once again.

Maelstrom groaned as the Boobisaur took advantage of him. Something within him screamed that it was wrong, that he should be the dominate one, and he should fix the situation by using Teleport, but currently he was too distracted by the odd feeling that was surrounding his tool. Soon enough, the feeling left and his mind started clearing. Closing his eyes for a moment, he tapped into his Teleport and relocated himself so that he was now behind the crouched Pokégirl.

Boobisaur stopped and growled in frustration when she found her forced sex partner had vanished, as did the full feeling his impressive tool gave her. She however regained the feeling when Maelstrom buried himself inside her from behind. They moaned again when he was buried completely within her before he slowly pulled himself out of her. Before his tip left the warmth of being inside the Boobisaur, he thrusted back in electing a groan from the Pokégirl beneath him.

"Looks like you're going to get your just desserts then," Maelstrom growled as he began thrusting at a steady pace into the Boobisaur. She collapsed onto her forearms and her namesake pressed against the forest floor when he began thrusting vigorously into her. Soon enough, the pleasure was too much for the Boobisaur and she came, clenching her vaginal muscles around Maelstrom's dick and electing the fox-man's own ejaculation within her, which caused her to orgasm even harder.

Maelstrom pulled himself out of the Boobisaur's pussy and was relieved to see the hard as a rock hard on he had before vanished, going limp and slowly receding to its original length of seven inches. The golden furred foxman fell to his back as his chest rose and fell along with the slight sweat that appeared on his forehead. A weight appeared on his right side and he looked to see the Boobisaur snuggling into his side contently. Despite his exhaustion, he felt slightly uncomfortable but made no reason to move her. He felt the calmness of the area around him and the content emitting from the Pokégirl on his right.

_What a hell of a first day..._Maelstrom thought as his eyes shut.

The next day, Maelstrom felt a shifting on the side of his chest. A growl was heard that sounded vaguely familiar. Maelstrom opened his eyes to try and get a sense of his surroundings when he heard a hiss come from his right. Looking in the direction of the sounds, he saw the two Pokégirls circling one another, his mind having realized the feral Boobisaur was staking a claim on him while this...actually he didn't know what she was. All he knew was the Pokégirl across from the Boobisaur was a tan cat-like girl, with paw-like hands, whiskers, fangs, she even had a small pot belly but it was barely noticeable. His ever knowledgeable Pokédex imbedded mind kicked into action again.

* * *

**MERROWL, the Feline Pokégirl **

**Type:** Not Very Near Human (feline)

**Element:** Normal

**Frequency:** Common

**Diet:** prefers fish, chicken, milk, and rice. Usually finds finer brands of pokechow acceptable.

**Role:** frequently found as pets, though not as common as the more humanlike Kitten.

**Libido:** Average (becomes High monthly)

**Strong vs:** Ghost, bird Pokégirls, mice Pokégirls

**Weak vs:** Fighting

**Attacks:** Bite, Scratch, Pay Day, Growl, Quick Attack, Kitty Litter

**Enhancements:** Functional claws, Night vision, Flexible spinal column, Enhanced Senses (x4), Enhanced Agility (x3), natural affinity for finding money

**Disadvantage:** Fingers not as dexterous as humans

**Evolves:** Purrsian (normal), Firecat (Fire Stone), Electrocat (Thunder Stone), Catnip (Leaf Stone), Pumara (Diamond Stone), Lioness (battle stress), Ocelolita (Mana Crystal), Toxicat (Venom Stone), Mountain Cat (Diamond Stone & Cunnydew nectar)

**Evolves From:** Kitten (orgasm)

_Merrowl are not among the more powerful breed of Pokégirls, nor are they among the most element. However, that isn't to say they aren't without their share of supporters._

_Merrowl are a marked contrast from their counterparts, the Kitten, in many ways. The first and most prominent is that they are much more animalistic in appearance. Fur, usually a dusty gray or light tan, also commonly having a calico appearance, covers their whole bodies. Their faces are more animalistic, their noses and eyes more catlike in appearance, their fangs are longer and sharper, and their ears are more prominent. Their hands are more like paws, reducing their functionality greatly, and possess light pads on them, the same kind of pads appearing on their feet, and usually have a slight pudge to their bellies. This is embarrassing to most Merrowls, as they can't seem to get rid of this light pot-belly no matter what they try, but many Tamers find it just adds to the cuteness of the breed. Merrowls also have long, prehensile tails, B-cup breasts at the largest without Bloom powder, long whiskers on their faces, and there is a strange, gold charm on their foreheads. It is attached to their skin and can't come out, although that has not stopped some crueler thieves from removing it by various, usually painful means…_

_As mentioned earlier in this report, Merrowl are different from Kittens. They aren't as good as Kittens at Domestic chores and are somewhat clumsy, usually being relegated to more pet-like roles, or roles that don't require much dexterous use of the hands, such as hunting for fish and other food in the wild for their Tamers. Merrowls are a low maintenance breed, being fairly able to take care of themselves if need be, and suffer from a touch of haughty arrogance, as well as a playfully sarcastic demeanor. They aren't the greatest, most influential of talkers, their tendency for smartass comments getting in the way of saying anything meaningful a great deal of the time, but have their own ways of making sure that Tamers listen to what they have to say._

_Merrowls are generally average all around, good for beginning Tamers, and if it weren't for one special ability they have, they would have been dismissed early on as less human-looking Kittens: Merrowls have a natural knack for finding money._

_Some attribute this ability to find coins and other such treasure to the charm on their forehead. Most just don't have a single clue how they do it. But Merrowls, especially domesticated Merrowls, can always find change for a snack, such as a candy bar or soda pop. They can even learn the extraordinarily useful attack Pay Day, which other Pokégirls can only learn with a T2 machine. This, unfortunately, has led Merrowls to become popular among thieves, as their claws are just sharp enough to cut glass, and their natural affinity for treasure-hunting can lead them also to potential robbery victims with lots of money._

_Merrowls are among the more common Threshold types. The vast majority of girls who Threshold into Merrowls have an easy time of it, as their mindset becomes more mischievous and playful, helping them adapt easier to their new, partially non-human state._

* * *

Maelstrom was getting sick of the headaches his mind gave him and thus had to slowly get to his feet to keep his headache from getting worse. Once on his feet, Maelstrom went over to the two circling Pokégirls with the intent to keep them from ripping each other's throats out. When he did get close enough, the Merrowl glared at the Boobisaur as she went to his side immediately. Apparently, the Boobisaur had bonded with him during their brief fifteen minute fuck session.

Maelstrom narrowed his eyes at the Merrowl and growled threateningly at her, "You should leave."

As the Merrowl made a slight move forward, confident this was only a trick of her eyes because of her heat, only to be thrown by a sudden Psywave that came from the extended golden furred arm of the strange male before her. When Merrowl stood once again a clawed foot pressed down on her stomach and she looked up, pausing briefly on the crotch, to see the upset face belonging to the golden foxman.

"I want you to tell every Pokégirl you know to inform them of a new breed," Maelstrom growled, "I am Maelstrom and I am the First Pokéman. I want that spread to the Feral Pokégirls."

The Merrowl nodded vigorously and Maelstrom lifted his foot. She hesitated as she was now a good movement away from settling the manner of her heat, the look promising pain if she did other than what he just said made her scramble to her feet and run away. Maelstrom then turned to the Boobisaur and scratched the back of his head with a yawn.

"So what's our next move?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know Master," the Boobisaur said as she walked over to his side and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Are you really a...Pokéman?"

"So I'm told," Maelstrom said, not making any move to put his own arms on the Boobisaur, "I'm actually...confused."

"Do you...have a Tamer?" Boobisaur asked innocently. Maelstrom shook his head and turned his head to look at the last known area of his birthplace.

"I was...cloned there..." Maelstrom said quietly as he looked at the now peaceful hill, not noticing the sudden confusion on the Boobisaur's face. An idea came to his mind and he wrapped his arms around Boobisaur's waist, surprising the green skinned Pokégirl.

"Hold on," he warned before he closed his eyes and Teleported them to the charred ruins of the laboratory where he was born. Boobisaur was dizzy after the Teleport and fell to her knees while the golden furred Pokéman walked around the remains of his birthplace, searching for the one person who held all the answers.

He walked around the corpses of various Pokégirls and humans who were now reduced to ash and bone, thankfully too far gone to be determined by his Pokédex mind. He eventually found a pair of tinted glasses and knelt down to pick them up. Next to them was a burnt skull along with a skeletal body of Doctor Ivan Slovak. A watery substance gathered in his eyes and he brought one hand up to gather it in his claw. He discovered it to be a tear through the built in dictionary in his mind and also learned what he was doing was crying. Looking up to the sky as another wet substance fell to his face, he wondered why the sky would produce rain if there were no clouds. He looked back down at the glasses in his hand and held them up to his face and saw they didn't adjust your eyesight at all, making them normal sunglasses.

With a final glance at his deceased 'father', Maelstrom then put the glasses on his face and began walking around, looking for any surviving rags that the humans and some Pokégirls wore. He came across a black rag that had two long sleeves and looked to be a duplicate of human legs. His ever growing mind informed him they were an article of clothing called 'pants' and he managed to struggle enough to get the pants on without Boobisaur's help, even managing to cut a hole for his own tail. His clawed feet tore large tears into the pants, but looking in the remains of a mirror, he found he looked quite good.

Looking around for something the Boobisaur could wear, seeing as she had recovered from the Teleport but was now shocked and/or disgusted by the fact of being surrounded by dead bodies, Maelstrom stumbled across the Data Dog's remains. She was the least damaged out of the corpses he'd seen, but something was off. The pants she was wearing were a different make than his own, but for some reason were around her knees. A human corpse was on her left, and after determining it was a male, his analytical mind went to work and replayed what happened, when it happened, how it happened, and why it happened. Discouraged by the fact this...human had raped a Pokégirl, even if they were to be Tamed by Tamers, it was still nonconsensual and thus still was rape by definition. Disgusted at what happened, he was pleased to see it wasn't a scientist or Tracy, but rather a man wearing black pants similar to his own along with a hooded dark purple shirt that was curved around the edges. Tearing the clothes off the remains of the human, Maelstrom inspected the shirt to see it had a large insignia representing Infinity, something having being known to revolve around teachings of fate and wisdom. Maelstrom's eyes hardened and his fists shook with anger as he realized who this stranger and many of those here were.

Team Fate.

Maelstrom growled in fury and went to the bruised and battered body of the downed Pokégirl before he carefully removed her clothing without disrupting her body. He noticed then her bust was a good few sizes smaller than that of Boobisaur and the shirt was possibly smaller than he needed, but he was sure the difference in height would atone for it. Pulling the pants off of the dead Teresa, Maelstrom then went over to Boobisaur and offered her the articles of clothing. She looked up at him questionably.

"I think it'd be best if..._humans_ assumed we had Tamers," Maelstrom said, doing his best to not growl the word 'human' out. Boobisaur understood his thinking, as she would rather be dead then pulled away from her newfound Master that was a Pokéman, or to be more accurate, _the_ Pokéman. She began dressing while Maelstrom went to a remaining computer console and hacked into it easily, gaining information on what he was capable of and why these people had to die for him.

* * *

**MAELSTROM, the First Pokéman**

**Type:** Near Human (Fox-like)

**Element:** Electric/Psychic

**Frequency:** Extremely Rare

**Diet:** Unknown

**Role:** Vaccine carrier against the Neo Red Plague and unknown side mission assigned by Dr. Slovak

**Libido:** Unknown

**Strong vs:** Water-types, Flying-types, Dragon-types

**Weak vs:** Rock-types, Fighting-types, Magic-types, Grass-types

**Attacks: **Teleport, Psywave, Shadow Clone, Shadow Ball, Thunder Wave, Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Discharge, Psi-cannon, Side Effect, and Hyper Beam

**Enhancements:** Allure towards Pokégirls, Enhanced thought processing, Instant Learning (See Below)

**Evolves:** None

**Evolves From:** None

_Maelstrom is the clone of Minato Storm's child's embryo combined with the DNA of Pre-Sukebe animals created by the biochemist Doctor Ivan Slovak. Doctor Slovak has designed this Pokéman to learn at an enhanced rate. There are several vocal recordings concerning the experiment. The voice of this informational recording belongs to the assistant to Professor Stroak, Tracy Field._

"_Entry Three: Experiment 223-MK aka Maelstrom has successfully been kept stabilized in this biological containment tank, similar to the one that held the Legendary Moantwo," Tracy's voice sounded off, "Dr. Slovak has informed me that he intends for Maelstrom to be the only one of his kind, only able to reproduce when he has completed whatever mission Dr. Slovak has assigned for him. What I see floating in this tank is different than what the good Doctor sees. I see a unique vision, something only a madman or genius could have created, but the doctor...he, in his own words 'sees the future.'"_

"_Entry Fifteen: Doctor Slovak has just inserted into Experiment 223-MK the entire Pokédex along with the history of our world, both pre and post Sukebe, into his mind. If what Doctor Slovak expects is true, then Maelstrom shall be the most adaptive being on the planet. I'm afraid that the complications that the Pokéman, as several of my female coworkers, Pokégirl and human alike, call him, will keep him forever distant from his fellow males. Personally I think it's because of the very obvious enhancement he has growing between his legs. Scientifically, it is rather impressive for a being that is only the equivalent of a twenty-one year old human."_

**_LEGENDARY STATUS: UNDETERMINED_**

* * *

Maelstrom felt more complete knowing what was said when a sudden flicker on the screen came on, changing it from Tracy's face to one that he was more familiar with despite his brief time in this world. It was Doctor Slovak's face without the glasses. He had blue eyes similar to Maelstrom's own, only the Pokéman's eyes were cerulean blue while the Doctor's was more like the blue of the sky and full of wisdom.

"_Maelstrom," _Slovak's voice said to him, the kindness still evident in his voice,_ "I made this video for you for after my undeniable demise. I was aware that Team Fate would do something near the day of your awakening, and that I would most likely die. I want for you to live on knowing this wasn't your fault. You are still a newborn and could not have done anything to stop this. Get stronger Maelstrom and then find Professor Realm. I don't know where he is, my sources say he's still in Blue League. Get stronger Maelstrom and build a Harem to back you up. I wish you luck son."_

The screen went black and then the console shorted out. Maelstrom lifted his sunglasses to clear the tears from his eyes before placing them back on and turning to see Boobisaur fully dressed. Her top barely fell over her full breasts and the back rested an inch above the small bulb above her ass. Her pants clung to her figure tightly, enhancing her plump ass slightly. She looked up at the golden furred Maelstrom with a smile.

"So where now, Master?" she asked. Maelstrom blinked a moment before realizing she had called him Master for the second time that day and it sounded wrong.

Maelstrom voiced his thoughts to his companion, "Why are you calling me 'Master', Berry-er, I mean, Boobisaur?"

Despite not knowing why that name came to his mind, Boobisaur smiled at him seductively and lightly ran her fingers over his chest, "Why I like that name, Master...and as for calling you Master, what else would I call you?"

Maelstrom scratched the back of his head again as Boobisaur grazed her hands over his chest, slightly putting him in a daze, and he replied, "Well...You can call me by my name, you know. I'm no more your master than you are my slave."

"And what is your name then?" Boobisaur purred as she closed the space between them.

"M-Maelstrom," he stuttered out before swallowing his dazed nervousness and speaking again, "I think I shall call you Berry if you don't mind."

"Mm, nope," the newly named Berry said before a smile crossed her face, "I'll only call you Maelstrom if you do one..._small_...thing for me..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
